


Changing Channels:  Scenes missing after Dr. Sexy, M.D.

by Ripley2win



Series: Missing scenes/alternate versions from random episodes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, missing scenes from Changing Channels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-08
Updated: 2010-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean were stuck where ever the Trickster wanted them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Channels:  Scenes missing after Dr. Sexy, M.D.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: The Trickster must have caught a rerun of Petticoat Junction, a 1960's TV show, on late night cable. It came from the era of the “rural comedies” such as The Beverly Hillbillies and Green Acres.

Changing Channels: Scenes missing after Dr. Sexy, M.D.

I don't own Supernatural or any of their characters.

 

The brothers appeared at the upper wooden edge of a rural water tower. Nothing seemed familiar or gave a hint to where they were or what they were supposed to do. Dean smiled as he heard the sound of multiple female giggles coming from the water itself. He peaked over the edge and spotted three young women skinny dipping.

Clothing quickly disappeared . For quite a while the only sounds were splashes, giggles and gasps.

Finally bored, the Trickster peeked over edge of the tower and interrupted the fun.

“Aren't you even interested why you're here?”

Trickster was more curious about than upset with the Winchester brothers behavior.

“No.”

Dean kept reaching for the pair of floating DD breasts in the water but their owner determinedly kept them out of his reach. Sam shrugged his shoulders at Dean's antics. He pointedly ignored the Trickster and returned to playing submarine with the remaining ladies.

The Trickster gave a “what can you expect” scowl and snapped his fingers.

The scene changed to an old fashioned home library with books, maps and lots of sunlight streaming in through the window. Dean's body language was stiff, tense and angry.

“Use Celestial Love personal lubrication for those special times. I use it. You should too.”

Scene changed to a lush open area surrounded by many different species of trees.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean wore black boots, black pants and a shiny shirt with gold braid at the wrist. Sam wore the same thing except his shirt was blue. Dean reached out and stroked Sam's pointed ears.

“Shit, that tickles.”

Sam recognized Star Trek immediately. “This is the shore leave planet. But what are we supposed to learn here?”

Dean pulled out his phaser and jokingly aimed it at the nearest tree and pressed the button.

“Check that out, Sam.” A tall cypress tree had been vaporized. Sam pulled a tricorder from his utility belt and aimed it in different directions.

“Dean, remember that this place is a boat load of trouble. Don't think negative thoughts.”

Suddenly Godzilla charged at them.

“Doing fine til you said that, Sammy.”

“Think of something else, Dean.” Sam pulled out his own phaser and put several bursts into the creature. The weapon only slowed the gigantic creature but didn't destroy it.

Dean closed his eyes and concentrated. An even bigger creature lumbered from the forest. It was the Stay Puffed marshmallow man from Ghost busters. Sam and Dean fired their phasers at the marshmallow man. It melted and oozed on top of Godzilla and smothered it.

“You're having too much fun, boys.”

The Trickster moved them to another scene. It appeared to be a night time crime scene.

**Author's Note:**

> The opening credits of Petticoat Junction really did show the three sisters skinny dipping in the water tower. Search Youtube for Petticoat Junction opening credits.


End file.
